Eris
Eris is the Goddess of Discord and Chaos. Her name is similar in sound to the word 'Heiress', as in a 'spoiled little rich girl'. Eris used to receive a large allowance from her Father ("Daddy") every month up until The Firebird Sweet, when Eris had to get a job after being cut off by her Father for all the trouble she'd been causing. She is portrayed as a curvaceous and beautiful, but vindictive, blonde-haired woman with a gap in her teeth (However, in her debut episode, her teeth were perfectly normal). A divine sadist, Eris likes to cause all kinds of chaos and destruction. Eris is the keeper of the Apple of Discord, a golden apple that can transform into any shape to assist her into wreaking havoc. Billy refers to it as "The Magic Banana" (even though he identified it correctly in Causing Chaos) due to its yellow color. Her accent and behavior are prone to sudden shifts, from a stereotypical valley girl (which was shown in "To Eris Human" and described as a phase by Grim, who once had a crush on Eris) to a refined British woman. Eris appears in "Wrath of the Spider Queen", attending the same school as Grim, Velma Green, Nergal, Lord Pain, and Boogey. She also has a transformation ability, where she could change into anything (even small parts such as her face). She was also secretly the focus of Happy Huggy Stuff Bears and Chicken Ball Z, where, in the former, she a pseudonym known as S'eris'ue, and was behind the havoc caused in the episode, planning to make the children zombies. In the latter, she transformed into a chinese guy, and gave Mandy the chicken ball, which caused her to become a Super Sayain-like being. In both cases, Grim found out that the disguises were really Eris. This was because of an obivous fake name (Such as in Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears) or talking about chaos in a matter she usually does (Such as in Chicken Ball Z). She briefly dated Hoss, whom she said brought order to her chaotic life. However as the divine personification of chaos, bringing order to her caused their to be an excess of it throughout the universe, finding that this was why he hadn't found a monster to fight in weeks he decided to break up with Eris. Some chaos that Eris has caused was giving kids brain-washing teddy bears, selling cereal with an Underworld species of Phoenix inside every box, turning Mandy into a fighting monster, giving away golden apples so that they would do her bidding of chaos, and destroying Billy's house with giant alien zombie lobsters. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h49m09s95.png vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h52m57s89.png vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h53m07s192.png vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h53m43s25.png vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h54m55s203.png vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h56m20s71.png vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h56m35s210.png vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h57m01s78.png vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h57m18s129.png|Eris and Hoss About To Kiss vlcsnap-2012-05-02-08h53m31s104.png|Eris and Hoss Kiss vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h57m56s223.png vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h58m17s154.png vlcsnap-2012-03-28-11h14m45s218.png vlcsnap-2012-03-28-14h18m01s74.png GoodEvilEris.png|Good Eris and Evil Eris vlcsnap-2012-05-02-09h01m17s104.png vlcsnap-2012-05-01-19h36m24s167.png vlcsnap-2012-05-01-19h46m40s174.png vlcsnap-2012-05-01-19h42m24s150.png vlcsnap-2012-05-01-19h43m59s132.png vlcsnap-2012-05-01-19h49m55s107.png vlcsnap-2012-05-01-19h47m17s41.png vlcsnap-2012-05-02-08h57m15s18.png vlcsnap-2012-05-01-19h34m33s97.png vlcsnap-2012-05-01-19h24m01s172.png vlcsnap-2012-05-01-19h24m18s69.png vlcsnap-2012-05-02-09h01m58s26.png vlcsnap-2012-05-02-09h03m16s54.png vlcsnap-2012-05-02-08h53m20s209.png 14.jpg|Billy riding Eris like a pony 15.jpg|Starting to crack 18.jpg|Eris snaps 16.jpg|Backing away slowly Eris_(Creando_Caos).png 1_AND3.png 3_kiss.png|Tricked into kissing grim vlcsnap-2013-06-12-17h27m46s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-21h45m50s88.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-21h58m08s56.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-22h00m55s143.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-22h01m50s224.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-16h11m28s126.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-16h44m34s67.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-16h48m28s37.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h51m47s69.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-10h13m34s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h56m39s51.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-22h35m29s224.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-22h39m00s42.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-22h37m45s15.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-23h15m12s236.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-23h17m21s217.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-23h17m57s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-08h55m11s58.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-08h55m31s80.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-08h56m12s169.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-08h58m25s30.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-11h55m45s192.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-11h54m28s180.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-11h53m49s55.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-14h35m17s172.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-14h36m22s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-14h38m12s111.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-14h38m59s112.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-14h41m29s66.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-14h41m52s33.png 12.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg Tumblr lvx4c6k7rO1r2s92r.jpg|CHAOS WHERE Tumblr lvx4hbob0k1r2s92r.jpg Eris20.jpg Schermafbeelding_1.png|Billy the Apple Vlcsnap-2013-06-26-23h19m20s214.png vlcsnap-2013-11-22-13h36m54s157.png vlcsnap-2013-11-22-13h46m12s123.png es:Eris ja:エリス Category:Characters Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters